


He Has Everything In The Universe

by Dangwoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Boypussy, Cock Warming, Consensual Infidelity, Deepthroating, Forced Pregnancy, Galra Keith (Voltron), I apologize in advance sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex, Intersex Omegas, Jealousy, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance has a Mommy Kink for Mommy Keith, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Mommy Kink, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangwoo/pseuds/Dangwoo
Summary: Lance was surprised when they were boarded by a random Galra ship, especially after the unexpected guest arrives and truly does give Lotor everything a man could ever want. Long story short, Lance is jealous; and it doesn't help that he's had a crush on this guest ever since the Garrison days.





	He Has Everything In The Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My cousin (:](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+cousin+%28%3A).



> Appa= Father, Papa  
> Eomma (Omma)= Mommy, Mother  
> Halabeoji= Grandpa  
> Sahm-chon (Sahm-Shi)= Uncle 
> 
> Also keep in mind I literally looked these up and have no idea if they're accurate but I wanted to put them in because they're cute and I like Korean Keith and the fact that maybe this controlling Lotor lets his baby have one happy thing.

It was probably a couple weeks after Lotor joined the coalition and was granted access to the castle without too much worry when it happened. 

"Princess, a Galra ship is incoming!" Coran shouted, fingers splayed over his screens as he hurried to identify the rogue cruiser.

"Why is it alone?" Allura murmured, eyes scanning the empty blanket of space they resided in. "I don't trust it. Open fire." By now, the rest of the Paladins and Lotor had arrived and stood somewhat awkwardly around the room as they waited for an explanation for the ringing in their ears. (Why the alarms would go off for one cruiser at two in the morning was beyond Hunk).  

"That's strange," Lotor murmured, moving to stand next to Allura as his eyes scanned the screens. "There's hardly ever a single ship, as they're all monitored before and after they leave or board. But they're never sent out alone. Always in pairs or threes, especially if it's a cargo ship-" His eyes widened, a sudden franticness distorting his handsome features. "Get that ship immediately!" And he was gone without another word. Coran cancelled the commands to open fire on the small ship.

"That was weird," Lance snorted, rubbing his eyes. "Guess we should follow him."

"We're grabbing the ship as we speak," Coran voiced, watching as the Castle engulfed the little carrier ship. "It'll be safely docked by the time we get down there."

 

* * *

 

 When the Paladins arrived, Lotor was darting around the hangar like mad, clearing out debris and random pieces of metal and such within a thirty foot radius of the ship. The Prince was growling under his breath, pacing back and forth in front of the ship's doorway as he waited for it to open, muttering curses and other vulgar phrases. 

"What's up with him?" Pidge questioned, keeping a safe distance from the angry Alpha. "Even though we don't have dynamics like the Galra, I'm sure he's stinking up this place with his pheromones." 

"Pheromones?" Hunk murmured, confusion riddling his features. "What does that mean?" Lance hummed to signal his identical bewilderment. 

"They're basically chemicals secreted by any member of a species to signal feelings and intentions to others of the species," the green Paladin explained, adjusting her glasses.

"So? What does that have to do with angry Lotor over there?"

"It means that he's exuding pheromones that signal his emotions- he looks furious and frustrated. Chances are that if any other Galra were here, they'd be either cowering or challenging him. When Alphas are engulfed by rage they are slave to their instincts and lose sight of who they are, in a sense. They become dangerously aggressive and quick to stick their dick in anything that submits to them."

"Say what?" Lance spluttered, red tinting his cheeks. Hunk choked on his own spit. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means we should hope that whatever's on that carrier doesn't challenge or submit to him. Either way, we're about to see someone get fucked."

"You're kidding."  

"I wish I was." 

The Paladins (Coran hiding behind Allura, of course) watched as the hatch door of the space craft hissed open with a screech, the entirety of the interior of the space craft pitch black. There was a low growl before the guest revealed itself. 

Or... themselves? 

"Appa!" 

Appa…?

The Paladins watched as a small Galra cub stumbled from the doorway, hopping down the ship's steps and finally onto solid ground. Lotor's face softened at the sight of his cub, rushing to the kitten and engulfing him into his arms. 

"Kalani, what in the world are you doing here? Where's Eomma?" The Prince questioned, standing and settling the cub onto his hip. He peered into the ship, letting out low croons and chirps in hope for a response. 

"Omma's in there, I just didn't wanna wait, I was too excited to see Appa again!"  

"It's pronounced Eomma, cub," Lotor chuckled, scenting atop the kitten's head. 

"What's he doing now?" Hunk whispered to Pidge, sure she had answers. 

"He's scenting the cub, drowning him in his own unique smell to ward off any potential threats." 

"What does Appa mean? And Eom… Eomma or whatever it said?" 

"Well, I believe it's Korean for Papa, or Dad, and Eomma is... Mommy?" 

"Lotor, I swear to God, if you do not help me off this ship right now, I will personally castrate you and send the rest of you to Zarkon." The Paladins whipped their heads around to the voice, shocked when they saw a Galra emerge from the darkness of the ship, sweat budding along his forehead.

"Baby, what are you-" Lotor interjected, setting the cub once again on the ground by his feet. His hand instinctually clasped around the kit's paw, holding it firmly.  

"Don't 'baby' me, get your ass over here and help me."

"Come, Kalani, let's help Eomma." Kalani chirped in agreement and hopped over with his father in two towards his mother, blipping and mewling at the Galra male currently panting at the top of the small stairway into the ship.

"Omma, Omma, there's some funny aliens over there!" Kalani giggled, pointing at the Paladins who were still standing in shock as the other Galra emerged from the ship.

"Baby, take my hand," Lotor murmured, reaching his palms out to his mate, grasping his forearm and hand with his own, letting out small croons of encouragement until the smaller Galran's feet kissed the ground. "God, it's been so long since I've seen you." Lotor choked on a sob and pulled the other Galra into his chest, a low growl rumbling in his chest as he scented the other male furiously. A soft purr bubbled from his mate's lips, happy tears budding at his eyes. They shared a soft kiss before pulling away and staring into each other's eyes.

The Paladins felt like they were intruding in on a private moment.

The smaller Galra huddled next to Lotor's form, hiding himself behind the Prince as he surveyed the other aliens aboard. He held his cub behind his leg, his long, fluffy tail swishing nervously behind him. His ears twitched in rhythm, eyes darting between Allura and Lotor anxiously. The cub whined and looked at his mother, paws grasping cutely at his calf.

"Everyone, this is my mate," Lotor voiced, protective pheromones shrouding his family. "His name is-"

"Keith!" Lance shouted, wide-eyed. Everyone peered at him confusedly, wondering how Lance of all people could have possibly known the stranger's name. Lance gaped at Keith, eyes raking over the other male's body as he took in the sight of his first love after all these years. Keith looked entirely different, but Lance knew it was the same aggressive, gorgeous, mullet Keith he had known when they were both in the Garrison. Mullet was no darker than he was years and years ago, but he had fluffy purple cat ears that were as large as his entire hand (he wouldn't admit they were adorable even from this distance), even darker violet eyes and a gorgeous fluffy tail he had currently twirled around his cub. "Keith, I can't believe it's you! I never-"

"How dare you speak to my mate?!" Lotor snarled, rushing at Lance with a hand grasped around the Cuban's neck. Keith yelped as he watched his Alpha take Lance to the ground without hesitation.

"Whoa, whoa, what the hell Lotor?" Lance choked out as much as he could with the Galra's claws wrapped around his neck. Keith rushed to Lotor's side and chirped softly into his ear, nosing behind his neck at his scent glands and lathering them in his saliva. Lance watched as Lotor's eyes softened and the grip on his neck loosened.

"Ah, Lance," the Alpha murmured, standing abruptly and dusting off his clothing. "My apologies." Lance swallowed and took the Prince's outstretched hand with a huff. Keith stood uncomfortably next to Lotor, tail switching between swishing against the floor and curling around his cub. He glanced at Lance, looking away when they made eye contact with a blush.

"How the heck do you know Lotor's mate?" Hunk asked, scratching behind his head. "This is super weird. Like super duper weird."

"I was in the same classes as he was at the Garrison," Lance voiced with an awkward chuckle. "We were practically rivals, so yeah, I remember him."

"Wait, what's your name again? Taylor?" Keith chirped, eyes blinking innocently. "I don't seem to remember you."

"You're joking, right? We were head to head, like, the entire time we were at the Garrison together!"

"Nope, nope, don't remember that. Not at all," Keith murmured absent mindedly, picking at his nails with his free hand. He spared a Glance at the blue Paladin with a soft smirk on his lips.

"I think I remember you, too," Shiro laughed, hands on his hips. "You were the kid that kept picking fights with everyone. And one of my favorite students, Keith. It's great to see you."

"Shiro!" Keith giggled, staring at his old teacher with a light in his eyes. He blipped a couple times to his Alpha with a pleading look, grinning and rewarding the Alpha with a kiss after gaining permission to go and touch the other man. "I can't believe it! It's been so long since I saw you!" Keith tackled Shiro with a snort and rubbed his cheek on the black Paladin's chest plate, purrs bubbling from his throat.

"You've grown since then," Shiro chuckled, rubbing the Galra's back soothingly. "You used to be smaller than Lance." Lance let out a huff of indignation.

"I'd hope so," Keith sighed, pulling away. "I am pregnant." Shiro blinked at him.

"You- you're what?"

"Pregnant. P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T. Ya know, got a bun in the oven kinda thing." Lotor let out a growl and Keith returned to his side with a soft whimper.

"B-But you- you're a dude!" Lance shouted, hands pulling at his hair. Keith snarled at him.

"So what? I'm an Omega, jackass."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"Enough!" Lotor growled, picking up his cub and gently settling him into Keith's arms. "I'd love to continue to discuss my mate's sexual biology further with you, but I'd rather spend some time with him and my cub instead. We'll be back in time for dinner." Lotor led his family out of the room, rubbing the inside of his wrist on the door frame before sliding it closed behind him.

"I- was it something I said?"  

"You're an ass, Lance. Are you really that ignorant?" Pidge groaned, rolling her eyes. 

"What?" 

"You never address a male Omega like that. They're sensitive when it comes to their masculinity, for obvious reasons." 

"What do you mean 'obvious reasons?' I don't even know what an Omega is!" 

"Good Lord, save me," Pidge muttered under her breath, glaring at Lance. "Male Omegas are intersex, which means they have both male parts and female parts down there. As far as I know, the Galra treat Omegas as property, playtoys, that kinda thing. Male Omegas in particular are ridiculed for not being entirely male, per se, so they become quite sensitive when someone brings it up. Not to mention that Alphas are very protective of their mates, and I'm sure Lotor didn't appreciate you ridiculing his pregnant Omega." 

"But dudes aren't supposed to be able to get pregnant. And Keith was a normal human as far as I knew. He didn't have ears or a tail when we were at the Garrison together." 

"My best guess is that he was somehow a half breed like Lotor is, and being mated to him brought out his Galran side. But that means that the Galra have been to Earth. But there's no way, because we would have heard something, right?" 

"It was all secretive stuff," Shiro murmured, brows creasing together. "But there were rumors of an alien spacecraft crashing near the Garrison, on a farm. People said they saw Keith's father talking to a 'weirdly tall purple woman' every night on their porch. Their words, not mine." 

"So a Galra crashed onto a farm, was friendly to the man who ran the farm, and then banged him and boom, little baby Keith arrives nine months later? You're kidding." 

"It makes sense. There are sects of Galra who refuse to be led under Zarkon. So yeah, not totally impossible. Besides, Zarkon banged an Altean and created Lotor. Galrans aren't against breeding other species. Humans included, apparently." 

"That's insane. I still can't believe Keith is part Galra." 

"And pregnant. With a mate. Does that hinder your crush on him at all, Lance?" Shiro smirked, clapping the blue Paladin on the back. 

"What?! I don't have a crush on Keith! I never did either!" 

"Sure, loverboy," Hunk sighed, "Because no one ever saw you staring at him at the Garrison. And no one made fun of you for it, either." 

"Hey! They made fun of me for other things, not because I liked Keith!" 

"Bingo." Shiro chuckled, eyes full of pity. "Don't make things uncomfortable for everyone when you get jealous over their relationship. You had your chance, Lance. I'm sorry, but we're Voltron now, and we can't waste our time with relationships." 

"But Lotor clearly is!" 

"He's not a part of Voltron!" Lance growled under his breath, glaring at Shiro with fire in his gaze. 

"Fine! Whatever! It's not like I was gonna confess my undying love for him just because he shows up years after the fact! Sorry for having the hope that he didn't pass his flying exam, even though he was the best pilot there, and hoping he never had the chance to go to space!" 

"What is that supposed to-" 

"He would have been safer on Earth! A place where everyone was too afraid to talk to him in the first place! Where I was the only one he could be comfortable around! Sorry for having hope that when this shit is all over and we can go back home that he'd be there waiting for me!" 

"You never dated, Lance-" 

"But I could still hope! I could've still-" Lance paused, choking on a sob. "I could've still had a chance if he were on Earth. I... I have no chance against someone like Lotor." The blue Paladin sniffled and bolted from the room, wiping his tears away with his jacket sleeve. Lance could hear Shiro calling for him, but he ignored it in favor of blindly running from the room. He almost ran over Kalani, who was playing around in the hallway a few doors away from their rooms. 

"What the?!" 

"Oh, you're the one Appa doesn't like!" Kalani chirped, slapping his hands on Lance's thighs. 

"Ok? What're you doing out here? Where's Keith and Lotor?" 

"Appa and Omma are sleeping. Appa said it's private time for them so I have to play outside." 

"Private time?" 

"Yep! They said the same thing last time and now Omma's tummy is big!" Lance choked on his own spit. 

"Well, how about we go to a different room? It has couches and a cow and we can play in there, okay?" 

"Mm, but Omma said not to go anywhere." 

"Well, you don't want to play alone, do you?" The cub shook his head softly. 

"I wanna play with Appa and Omma, but they telled me they would play with me later." 

"Until then, let's go somewhere else, okay?" 

"Okay!" The Galra cub grasped his hand, his little tail swishing back and forth behind him as happy purrs bubbled from his throat. 

"So... what else does your, uh, Mom tell you?" 

"Mm.. it's pronounced 'Omma,' Lancey," Kalani chirped, feet pittering against the floor. "He tells me about how he used to be before he camed into space. He said he didn't have fluffy ears like me." The cub flicked his little cat ears, almost as if he were pondering life without them. "I remember when Omma and Appa didn't get along so well..." 

"What do you mean?" Lance questioned, hand unconsciously gripping the cub's paw tighter. "Your parents fight, or something?" 

"Well, Omma didn't want to be Appa's mate at all, because he didn't even know that he was like me." Kalani mumbled, ears drooping sadly. 

"What do you mean, like you? A Galra?" 

"Well, Omma telled me he was an Omega, like me, and that he was also only part Galra, like me, since Appa's a half-breed, or something, and so is he, so we're only kind of Galra, the good kind," Kalani elaborated, ears twitching cutely. "He telled me that there are bad Galra and good ones, and we're the good ones, but Appa's the bad ones. So he never wants me to be like Appa. But I like Appa, he's funny and plays with me when Omma's sick." 

"Sick? Because of his... preg-pregnancy?" 

"I remember when I was only two, but I'm three now," Kalani chirped, holding up two then three of his fingers and glaring at them childishly. "And Appa would get angry because Omma wasn't nice to him and wouldn't do what he telled him to, so Appa would take them somewhere else while I played and have private time again. Then Omma would come out looking like me and Appa." 

"Wh-what in the world does that mean?"

"Omma would have pretty purple spots on his skin. But they'd be gone in a couple of days and turn all ugly and yellow. He telled me that that was because his Galra skin would only come in some spots and then go away because he wasn't a full Galra." Lance gasped under his breath, bile rising in his throat. Lotor would rape Keith? And beat him so much that he'd have bruises covering his skin? He knew Lotor was full of shit, but this is an entirely different ballgame. Beating your significant other into submission? Did this kit realize what he was saying? 

"Does Keith's... Galra skin come out very often?" 

"Not so much anymore," Kalani murmured, "but Omma is different than what he was like at first. He used to be super angry and mean all the time, not to me, but to Appa. Now he listens to everything Appa tells him to. Like a good Omega." 

"A good Omega?" Lance's brows furrowed as he began to grasp what Lotor and Keith's relationship really was. 

"Yep. Appa tells me that a good Omega listens to their Alpha always, and never talks back. A good Omega asks for permission to do anything or go anywhere, or to touch someone other than their Alpha or kittens. A good Omega submits to their Alpha, too. Appa said that Omma is very good at it now." 

"Sounds... harsh." 

"I don't think so. Appa and Omma love each other now. And they never fight anymore. Plus, Omma doesn't have private times during the day so much, either. So Omma plays with me while Appa plays games with Halabeoji." 

"Halabe- what?" 

"Appa's Appa, my Halabeoji Zarkon." 

"You- you talk to Zarkon? I thought Lotor and Zarkon weren't on... speaking terms?" 

"They used to be until Appa disappeared a couple months ago. Omma took it really hard, because he didn't understand why Appa left. So Omma finded him and took us to him. Halabeoji doesn't know where we are. Omma said it was like hide and seek, so we just have to wait for him to find us," Kalani giggled, smiling at Lance innocently. 

"Wait, so Lotor isn't being hunted down-" 

"Kalani!" Keith's voice interrupted Lance's, the two turning behind them in the direction of the voice. An angry Keith was stomping towards them, though Lotor was nowhere to be found. "What did I tell you about leaving your play spot?" 

"You telled me not to," Kalani mumbled, ears dropped and eyes staring at his feet. "I'm sorry, Omma." 

"It's okay, baby," Keith sighed, glaring at Lance and picking his cub up. "You know that that behavior isn't how a good Omega acts. Don't do it again." Kalani nodded and buried his head into his mother's shoulder. 

"Hey, Keith," Lance laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-uh, Kalani told me that you and Lotor were, uh, catching up, so I was going to take him to the lounge room to-" 

"It's not really your decision, Lance," Keith growled, thwapping Lance's side with his tail, which made the blue Paladin let out a rather unattractive screech. "This is my cub, and I don't care if we were rivals, or crushes, or whatever you think we were back at the Garrison. I have a- an Alpha now, and I don't have any intention of leaving him." 

"You- you had a crush on me?" Lance gaped, eyes widening. "I thought that I was the only one who- I should have said something, are you serious?" 

"I- I never said that!" Keith hissed, face reddening. "You- I was just saying that's what you thought!" 

"Ah, so you couldn't resist my charm, either, huh? Even Emo boy fell for all this manliness," the blue Paladin smirked, eyes sparkling. "Don't worry, _mi Corazon_ , no one is immune to my charm." 

"You-" Keith spluttered over his words, clutching his cub even closer to his body in denial. Lance noticed a dark bruise forming under the collar of the Omega's oversized shirt, which he now realized was the only thing Keith was wearing. 

"Hey, what's up with these bruises?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Keith murmured, turning away from the Paladin's prying eyes. "I don't have any bruises." 

"No, I just saw-" 

"Where's Shiro?" Lance's brow furrowed angrily at Keith's sudden change in topic. 

"Hey, answer the question!" 

"I don't have to answer anything-" 

"Omma," Kalani mumbled from Keith's shoulder, "Appa's calling for us."

"Ah, you're right, baby," The Omega whispered, ears twitching almost violently. He let out a long mewling trill, glaring at Lance when he was done. "Alpha wants me, so I will give you Kalani, but you must take him to Shiro. Understand?" Lance nodded  suspiciously. "If you don't, I'll rip your throat out." Keith whined and whimpered at his cub, scenting the kitten before handing him back to Lance. "I'll know if you don't do what I say. Take him to Shiro."

 

* * *

  

Lance had found Shiro almost immediately, handing him the cub without a word and disappearing back into the halls of the Castle of Lions. He was wandering when he heard Keith cry out in what sounded like pain. He ran blindly, panting for breath when he came to Lotor's room. He peeked inside the door, which had happened to be cracked slightly open, about half a foot from being completely shut. Lance struggled to keep his mouth shut as he watched Lotor snarl and growl angrily at Keith. 

"I didn't do anything, Alpha, I swear. I gave Kalani to Shiro, the Champion, for safekeeping, just until you're... until you're done with me," Keith whimpered, ears low and tail flopped against the ground. "Alpha, let me please you, it's been months since you left me." Keith looked frantic, his eyes glazed over, tears budding at the corners. The Omega was on all fours, chin laid on the floor, body prostrated behind him.  

"Did you beg to please my father like this as well?" Lotor sneered, glaring down at the Omega. 

"No! Never! I only want you, Alpha, please!" Keith sobbed, pitiful whines escaping his throat. "I've missed you so much, Alpha, please!" It was pathetic watching Keith beg on his hands and knees like this, Lance thought. This wasn't the hard-headed, aggressive mullet boy he had known from their days in the Garrison. 

This was not his Keith. 

"Then show me." The Omega scrambled to his knees, crawling to Lotor and palming the Alpha's thighs with a soft purr. Keith's ears were forward and twitching, his tail thumping excitedly against the carpet. Lotor yanked his mate's head back by his hair, earning a moan of anticipation from the Omega. Lotor petted Keith's cheek with his free hand, trailing it to the side until it rested over the Omega's plump lips, sliding his thumb into Keith's open mouth and growling when it was lavished by his mate's soft tongue and saliva. Keith mewled and pulled down Lotor's sweatpants (what most of the paladins wore when they weren't in their armor, including Coran and Lotor), and chirping at the sight of the Alpha's half-hard cock. Lance inhaled a breath and covered his mouth with his palm. For whatever reason, he couldn't look away.

He found himself frozen, watching his crush give the Galran Prince fellatio.

What was wrong with him?  

Keith mewled and suckled on the head of the Prince's cock, moaning and fidgeting on his knees like a woman. His claws were kneading on Lotor's thighs, purrs bubbling from his throat in between licks. The Omega's jaw went lax as Lotor gripped Keith's mullet with both hands and forcing his rather impressive length the rest of the way down his mate's throat. Lance swallowed at the sight of the Galra's balls hanging heavy against the Omega's chin, small twitches pulsing through the sac.

"You feel as good as ever, my love," Lotor sighed, removing one of his hands from the boy's hair to brush his tears away with his fingertips. "So beautiful. Reminds me of when I first purchased you. So angry and full of hatred for the Galra only to find out you were one."

Keith moaned around Lotor's cock.

"So young..." The Prince purred, thrusting softly into Keith's open mouth. "So soft and fertile. You were still a cub, weren't you, baby? Only fifteen or sixteen when I first made love to you?"

Lance choked on his spit.

"And I'm nearing ten thousands years old? Quite an age difference, baby boy, don't you think? Is that why you call me Daddy? You love having a man centuries older than you breed you full?"

"Mmm..." Keith whimpered around his mate's shaft, tongue circling Lotor's cockhead.

"Alright, baby, that's enough," the Alpha voiced, pulling the Omega off himself. "Present. Show Daddy why he loves you." 

Lance watched as Keith scrambled up onto Lotor's bed without hesitation, his oversized t-shirt wrinkled and covering his body down to his thighs. The Omega whined, his tail swishing around behind him as his palms dug into the sheets of the bed, though he stayed standing at the side of it. 

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you disobeying?" Keith flushed and let out a pathetic whimper, playing with the hem of his shirt. "Ah, you have something to show me? You sly kitten, coming all this way through space but making sure you're still pretty for your Alpha. What a good boy." Keith nodded and glanced up at Lotor, waiting for permission. 

"Show Daddy what you're wearing underneath his shirt, baby." 

Keith made a show of stripping off his single article of clothing, bringing it up over his head and tossing it to the side with a smirk. Lance nearly groaned at the sight of Keith now; the Blue Paladin had had the glorious opportunity of showering at the same time as Keith had, and to say Keith had an amazing body was an understatement. The boy wasn't overly skinny or muscled, but the perfect amount of the two, with a cute amount of fat on his cheeks and hips. But _now,_ since he was supposedly... _pregnant,_ Lance didn't know how to react.

"Ah, there's my boy." Keith blushed and twirled in his lingerie, showing off every side to his mate, and, unknowingly, Lance. The Omega had on a cute red bralette and low-riding panties, lined with lace and a small bow on the front. The bra held his small but developing tits nicely, cupping them softly. The panties hung under his belly, which looked way too big to be on Keith's lean frame. It looked like he was nearly five or six months pregnant, streaks of stretching skin lining the sides of his bump, though they were anything but ugly to Lance.

Keith was beautiful. Even if he wasn't male by Earth's standards, or female by Earth's standards, for that matter.

Lance wanted him.

As did Lotor, apparently.

"Such a pretty baby boy, aren't you?" The Prince growled approvingly, pacing around the Omega with his hands behind him, like a predator stalking his prey. Keith blushed, fiddling with his fingertips, his ears down in embarrassment. "Are you going to present for Daddy? Hmm?" Keith nodded nervously, crawling onto the bed in front of Lotor and leaning down onto his forearms, knees open as far as possible with his big belly. The Omega was covering his ass with his tail, hesitantly raising up and over his head after the Alpha gave a low snarl, his back arching ever so slightly more.

And oh, if Lance didn't go to heaven then and there.

Keith's ass was wet and shining, slick dripping down and onto the bedsheets. There was a hole cut in the panties that perfectly circled the Omega's treasures; his pussy and cocklet. Lotor gave a growl of approval at the sight. Keith arched his back even further, hips jutting out as his pussy convulsed around the open air. The boy's Omegan cocklet was hard and leaking against the bottom of his belly, smearing pre-come all over the insides of his thighs. 

"Alpha, please! I need you!" Keith mewled, his tail brushing over the sensitive glands by his ears.

"Baby, you've been so obedient lately. And Kalani has grown so much, hasn't he? How did you feel without me these past few weeks? Hmm?" 

"I hated it! I hated it, I need you!" Keith sobbed, claws clutching at the sheets. "I hate you, but I need you so much!" Lance's brows furrowed in confusion. Why did Keith need Lotor if he hated him so much? Why did Keith keep switching between needing the Galran Prince and avoiding him? What in the world was going on?

"You hate me, hmm? Sounds like you need punishment for speaking so rudely to your Alpha. I see that my absence during these past few weeks have made you forget your place."

"No, Alpha, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I love you, I love you so much!" Lotor snarled at the Omega, grasping his chin rather harshly and peering into his eyes in search for lies. Lance figured he couldn't find any, which confused him even further.

"Show me how much you need me, baby." Lotor climbed into the bed and rested his back against the headboard, pulling his long hair back into a messy bun atop his head. "Show Daddy how much you love him." Keith blipped obediently, crawling forwards and straddling the Prince's naked thighs. The Omega reached behind him to grasp Lotor's thick cock, stroking it a couple times to lubricate it entirely before settling his pussy on the head, rubbing it back and forth into his folds. He moaned in unison with the other Galra, finally, _finally,_ sinking down onto the shaft completely until Lotor's balls hit his ass. Lance couldn't believe Keith was able to fit that entire thing inside of him.  

"Holy shit," Lance murmured to himself, a noticeable tent in his pants. He unconsciously scooted closer to the gap in the door, groaning under his breath at the sight of Keith using his powerful thighs to bounce himself up and down. The Omega's cocklet was hidden under the swell of his belly, which was resting on Lotor's chiseled abdomen. The Alpha was emitting a low rumbling purr from his chest, hands idly rubbing his mate's belly and breasts through the fabric of the lingerie. Lotor growled and pulled Keith's tits out of the bra, letting them rest atop the lace and bounce with every movement of their hips sliding together.

"A-Alpha," Keith panted, legs twitching tiredly. "I can't- I'm tired." The Omega paused with a whine, his ears twitching nervously. Lotor growled, gripping the Omega's thighs with his claws, gripping into the fatty tissue residing there.

"Come on, baby, move your hips a little more," Lotor murmured, helping the Omega rock atop him. "Rub your breasts, baby, Daddy's thirsty."

_Thirsty?_

Keith nodded, bringing his hands up to his breasts to rub and stimulate his nipples, whimpering when Lotor decided to thrust up into his pussy. Lance choked when a filmy white liquid started seeping from Keith's tits, dripping down onto the skin of his belly.   

"That's a good boy, making milk for your Alpha and your cubs," Lotor grinned, adjusting himself into a comfier position against his mate's chest. "Was it hard without me to nurse from you the past few months? Hmm, baby? You need your Daddy to suck your tits, hmm? Who took care of you while I was gone?" Lotor leaned forwards to wrap his lips around the Omega's nipple, nibbling on it before sucking harshly and letting out a groan as warm milk filled his mouth.

"Mm, Kalani drank so much," Keith moaned, clutching at Lotor's hair. "But it was still too much, Zarkon told the others to take care of it." The Prince froze, a horrendous look of anger warping his features.

"Who dared drink from you?"

"I was told not to tell," Keith sobbed, tail curling around Lotor's thigh. "They're some of the elite, I was told not to say a word for fear that you would eliminate them. They're some of Zarkon's favorites, you can't kill them."

"I'll ask you again," Lotor sneered, nibbling Keith's chest hard enough to draw blood. "Who dared drink from your bosom? _My_ bosom?" 

"You won't harm them?" 

"Don't make me ask again." 

"It was just General Raht at first," Keith whispered, thighs quaking. Lance shivered violently at the thought of one of the Galra generals suckling at Keith's tits for milk.

"And then?"  

"Th-then Commander Ladnok, and then Commander Gnov, and then- then Haggar demanded I feed her priests." 

"And what did Kalani have to say about his mother's milk being used to feed someone other than his Appa and himself?" 

"He-" Keith sniffed, rocking down onto Lotor's lap with a whine. "He said he got to play with Halabeoji, so he didn't mind so much." 

"So he's okay with his mother being a whore? Is that what you're telling me?" Lotor hissed, slamming Keith down onto his erection. Keith screamed, his pussy clenching around the shaft inside of him. 

"N-no! He didn't understand, he thought I was helping them make food, not giving them food." 

"How dare they!" Lotor roared, lifting Keith off of him and flipping him over onto his belly. He wasted no time in mounting the boy, his chest plastered against Keith's back. "You," he punctuated his words with a thrust, "are,"  _thrust_ , "all,"  _thrust,_ " mine!" Lotor's cock swelled at the bottom, small spines pricking along the underside and dragging against Keith's pussy lips, nicking and cutting the sensitive skin. 

"Alpha!" 

"I'll kill them all! Victory or death!" Lotor gave one last thrust, locking himself inside of the Omega as he bit down onto the back of his neck, snarling and giving small harsh pushes of his hips to ensure that his seed stayed inside. Lotor released his jaw, groaning and sitting up gently so as to not jostle his knot. Keith laid unmoving on the bed, the only sign he was still conscious being his tail flexing and stroking along the Alpha's thigh happily. Lotor sighed, palm smoothing over the bottom of Keith's back with a soothing rumble.

The Alpha raised his eyes, peering through the doorway with a smirk. Lance froze when Lotor's eyes finally met his own, staring him down from his place on the bed behind Keith. The Prince grinned, thrusting softly into his Omega, eyes never breaking contact with Lance's in the hallway outside his door.

"Lance," Lotor sneered, spreading Keith's cheeks apart to rub over where they were connected. Lance held his breath, opening his mouth to apologize before Lotor spoke again. "What did he think of you at this Garrison you spoke of?" Keith's ears twitched, his tail clutching nervously at Lotor's arm.

"I didn't ever talk to Lance, really. Up until earlier today, I thought his name was Taylor."

"Well, Lance seemed to like you a lot, remembered you from over two years ago, hmm?" The Alpha hummed, glaring at Lance through the doorway. "Why is it that he can remember you and you can't seem to reciprocate?"

"I- I hardly talked to anyone, ever, and they were mean to me, so I ignored most of the other students. And- and he's so... plain. I won't spare a glance at him."

"Is that so? You did seem very flustered to see him, didn't you?"

"N-no, I was just surprised someone other than Shiro knew who I was." Lotor rumbled lowly in his chest, irritation marring his beautiful features.

"You think I'm going to believe that?" The Alpha laughed humorlessly, leaning over Keith and grasping his shoulders to lead the Omega back against his chest. Lotor growled in approval and rubbed his palms over Keith's breasts, earning a breathless moan from the boy. "Tell me the truth, baby boy."

"I loved Shiro like a brother. He and Adam took care of me after my Appa died... they were the only parents I ever really had."

"Adam?"

"Shiro's boyfriend. They were very kind, and I'm sure they were very upset when I went missing." 

"Went missing? You ran away, baby." 

"I didn't- that wasn't my intention!" Keith whined, shifting uncomfortably on Lotor's knot. He pressed back into his mate's pelvis, earning a groan from the Alpha.

"Not your intention? You ran exactly where you were told not to. It's almost like your inner Omega knew where he belonged." 

"Belonged? I didn't even present until after we... after you-" Keith took a breath, "made love to me the first time." 

"We made love to each other, remember, baby?" Lotor purred, mouthing at the Omega's neck. "You know I took care of you from the beginning. It was either me or one of the lowly Galra scum my father's empire seems to be full of. You're too worthy for the likes of them." Lotor shifted, cradling Keith's belly possessively. 

"Mmm, yes, Alpha. You were the best option. The- the only option." 

"That's right, and you took my kits so well, didn't you? Whelped so perfectly during your first heat, even though your body was still adjusting to being a bitch." 

Lance choked again. 

"You ran right to the Galra scouts, let them abduct you, prod you,  _touch_ you, only to murder them as soon as you got the chance," Lotor murmured, dipping his fingers down to rub at Keith's clit, the Omega's cocklet hiding the Alpha's hands. "Such a good bitch, refusing anyone other than your true mate." 

"Mm, only yours, Daddy." 

"Good boy," Lotor grinned, glaring at Lance with a smirk. "What if Lance were to see you like this, hmm? He seems to like you very much, and I have no doubt that he's had thoughts about defiling you, my love. What if I told you he's been watching you this whole time?" Keith's eyes shot open, eyes frantic and flashing over to the door seconds after Lance lept out of the doorway, his breathing harsh but restrained to stay quiet. 

"He- he wasn't here, right? It's just been us, right, Lotor?" Lance could hear Keith's breathing accelerate haphazardly, as well as low croons and rumbles from Lotor to soothe him. 

"It's okay, baby, I was just messing around," the Alpha grinned, leaving a large hickey on the side of the Omega's neck. "As if I would allow another to see you this way." Lance had peered one last time into the room, freezing as Lotor's eyes locked onto his with a dark grin. 

Lance ran. 

 

* * *

 

"Sahm-Shi!" Kalani giggled, patting the floor with purrs bubbling from his throat. "Voltron isn't that little!" Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge were all gathered around the Galra cub, gazes full of adoration for the mini-Lotor. 

"Sahm-what?" Shiro laughed, brow raised. He picked up one of the five miniature lions Pidge had created for fun and had graciously lent them for the little cub to play with. "What did you just call me? Huh?" 

"Sahm-Shi!" Kalani grinned. "Sahm-chon means Uncle, or my Omma's Hyung, but I don't wanna say Sahm-chon, so I mixed it up! I said Sahm-Shi so I squished the two words together!" 

"You're very smart, Kalani!" Shiro praised, petting the boy's soft tuft of hair. "And you're only three? There's no way!" 

"Uh-huh! There is way!" 

"You're too smart to be so little!" Shiro laughed with a smile. 

"I'm not so little!" Kalani rebutted, little arms coming to cross against his chest indignantly. "I'm like Omma is, but I'm gonna be strong and big like an Alpha! I don't care if I'm meant to make babies, I want to fight!" The atmosphere in the room became somewhat uncomfortable at the cub's admission. 

"You want to fight who?" Pidge prodded anxiously. 

"Mm... the baddies!" Kalani roared as harshly as a three year old cub possibly could. "Appa telled me that it is victory or death!" 

The atmosphere in the room shifted even more uncomfortably making the Paladins shift in their positions. 

"Lotor's kind of... scary, isn't he?" Hunk murmured, scratching at his head. "Right, Kalani?" 

"No! Appa isn't scary at all! He's only scary when Omma doesn't listen." 

"Wh-what does that mean, Kalani?" Shiro interjected nervously. "What does he do to Keith when he's... scary?" Kalani pouted and stared down at his claws. 

"I already telled the one Appa doesn't like about it. Omma used to be mad always but now he's a good Omega and listens to Appa all the time." 

"So Keith was-" 

"Guys!" Lance barged into the room, sweat beading down his forehead, an undeniable amount of sexual tension radiating off of him. "I- uh, I saw and heard some rather, uh, disturbing? Yeah, disturbing things, so I, uh, feel like you guys should know this too?"

"Ah, Lance!" Pidge shrieked, jumping up and clamping a hand over the Blue paladin's mouth. "We were just talking about you! What's up?" Lance mumbled under Pidge's hand before physically removing the Green paladin's grubby little fingers from over his lips.

"I was just saying that Lotor seems a little controlling and, like, abusive to Keith!"

"What does abusive mean?" Kalani asked, looking at Shiro for an answer. Said man glared at Lance for running his mouth and turned back to the cub feigning a smile.

"It means that Lotor loves your Mommy very, very much," Shiro replied. "Very much. But we don't really say that word often because it's easier to just say love."

"Oh, okay. Because not very many people know what abusive means? That's why you say love instead?"

"Y-yep!" Lance barked a little too loudly for comfort. He jogged over to Kalani and slapped his hands over the cub's ears, earning a disgruntled whine from the little thing. "Did you know that male Galran Omegas have, uh, lady parts as well as, uh, dude parts down there? I was walking past Lotor's room on accident, and they were screwing and Lotor had his huge alien dick inside of a pussy, and I've seen my share of pussy, and Keith had a pussy!"

"Lance, you've got to be kidding me, we literally talked about this-" Pidge interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"No! But here's the thing- he also had a dick! A little, tiny, dick, but a dick all the same! Right above his female pussy!" Lance was hyperventilating at this point, his brain trying to wrap around the possibility of a person being able to have all these different genitalia in the same place.

"Lance, calm down-"

"And he had boobs! Girl boobs that I swear to God were leaking milk, because Lotor was sucking on them and saying kinky shit like _Daddy's thirsty rub your tits for me, baby,_ and then they were like leaking this weird white liquid and I'm freaking out! Keith wasn't like this at the Garrison! And he sure as hell didn't have those parts because when he showered he was _all_ dude!"

Lance stood there panting, his palms still completely covering Keith's cub's ears. Hunk was blushing furiously, staring at his feet and twiddling with his fingers. Shiro was enraged, anger warping his usually stoic features. Kalani started sniffling and scratching at Lance's hands, desperate to get away.

"Lance, you cannot act like this! I've already told you that Keith is no longer someone you can pursue, and regardless of how you feel about Lotor and Keith, you cannot impede upon their personal privacy!"

"It wasn't on purpose!"

"Am I really supposed to believe that?!" Shiro had stood from his place on the floor by Kalani, lifting Lance from the ground by the collar of his shirt and glaring straight through his soul. "I've had enough of this behavior, Lance! I don't care if Allura doesn't reciprocate your feelings, and I don't care if Keith doesn't reciprocate your feelings. You _will not_ interfere with their family and you _will not_ continue tearing this team apart!"

"Omma! Appa!" Kalani wailed, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. The cub began emitting high-pitched shrieks and whimpers that echoed within the small room and were so unbelievable loud that Shiro dropped Lance onto the floor in favor of covering his ears to block some of the sound. Lance yelped as he hit the ground, mimicking Shiro's movements until his ears started ringing.

"Jesus Christ, what is he doing?" Hunk shouted over the cub's screeching, his own ears covered by his palms. Pidge was doing the same, staring at the kit in horror.

"He's calling for his parents because he's upset and you guys were screaming at each other right next to him! Keith and Lotor are going to be pissed, I'd suggest getting the hell out of here before they get here, because it's not going to be pretty-" Pidge was interrupted by a harsh kick to her side, throwing her across the room and into the wall. Keith appeared, eyes slitted and tail floofed up like a surprised kitten. The Omega was snarling at the Paladins, rushing to his cub's side and assessing the situation. Hunk had darted into the corner of the room, checking on Pidge's unconscious form with Shiro. Lance had only managed to back up into the couch, his backside pressed against the cushions.

" _Who touched my cub?"_ Keith snarled in a whisper, crouched low, ears laid back. He pet Kalani to hush him, trilling openly for Lotor and creeping over to Lance's shivering form by the couch. On his feet and hands, he stalked towards the Blue Paladin, his eyes slitted and his tail whapping against the floor with a harsh _bang!_ every time it made contact with the floor. Lance held his breath as the Omega stared right into his eyes, low growls erupting from his throat. After holding Lance's gaze, Keith sniffed at the other male's neck, his nose gliding over the skin. The Omega whined with his brows furrowed, nibbling softly on the tissue below Lance's throat, next to his Adam's apple.

"H-hey, Keith, I don't think-" the Blue Paladin stammered, earning a harsh snap of teeth against his skin. "What- what is going on?"

"You'd better shut your mouth, Lance," Lotor's voice sneered to his right. A glance to the side showed the Galran prince, cradling Kalani on his chest, low croons erupting from his throat to soothe his cub. "He's making sure you aren't a threat."

"And if he thinks I am?"

"It was a pleasure knowing you." Lotor grinned, staring down at his feral mate. Lance held as still as possible, letting the Omega nibble and sniff at his neck and face, gaping after Keith gave him a soft kiss on the lips before pulling away. Lotor looked quite displeased that Keith hadn't snapped the Blue Paladin's neck, but gave a low growl to soothe his mate as well. Keith fluttered his eyelashes at Lance flirtatiously before returning to the Prince's side and snatching his cub back with a whine.

"Omma, Omma," Kalani sobbed, clutching at his mother's hair. "Omma, I'm hungry." Keith smiled down at his cub, his eyes going back to normal, tail swishing and curling around Lotor's calf.

"Hush, baby," the Omega cooed, petting the cub's ears and cheeks. "You want some milk?" The cub nodded, kneading his paws into Keith's chest in anticipation. Hunk, Shiro, and Pidge had long since left the room when Keith had been inspecting Lance; said Blue paladin was still frozen in his spot below the couch. Keith padded over to the opposite couch, sitting down and cozying himself up into the cushions, chirping at Lotor for a blanket or two. The Alpha nodded, exiting the room and returning a moment later with some comforters from his room. Keith purred softly and patted the space next to him with a mewl. Moving onto his Alpha's lap, he snuggled down into the Galra's shoulder and lifted his oversized t-shirt enough for Kalani to cuddle into his mother's bosom, grappling his paws onto Keith's left tit, earning a hushed hiss of pain from the Omega.

"Gentle, Kalani," Lotor chided. "Omma's very fragile right now, don't hurt him." Kalani nodded around Keith's nipple, his legs straddling his mother's belly. Lotor offered support to the cub's legs by wrapping his arms around the Omega's swollen abdomen, cooing and sucking on his mate's bond mark just to have as much skin on skin contact as possible.

"Mmm, Alpha," Keith whined, hands clutching at his suckling cub. "Such a good Alpha, so good to me and our cubs."

"Of course, my love," Lotor rumbled, hands rubbing circles into his mate's belly. "Only the best for you."

Lance stayed still, watching the family snuggle. He stared at Keith in amazement; the Omega's ability to calm down both his kit and mate regardless of his own hysteria. Keith was purring louder than ever, eyes closed and tail wrapped around Lotor's forearm as the Alpha rubbed his swollen abdomen. Kalani was letting out low burbles of happiness, paws kneading at his mother's breast as he suckled, his little tail swishing around from underneath the Omega's shirt. Lance shut his eyes and imagined he was the one sitting there, holding Keith tightly as their child drank from his breast, smoothing _his_ palms over Keith's belly soothingly.

Keith would call for _Lance_ when he was afraid.

Keith would cuddle with _Lance_ when he was tired.

Keith would whole heartedly love _Lance_ and their cubs forever.

Keith would be swollen and breast feeding for _Lance_ and his cubs forever.

The cubs _Lance_ would have put inside of him.

Oh, how he wished.

Lotor gave a particularly loud and irritated growl that shook the Blue Paladin out from his reverie.

"I can practically hear your thoughts, Lance," the Galran snarled, boring holes into the Cuban boy's skull. "I'd suggest you cleanse your thoughts before I ask Haggar to do so instead."

Lance took that as his cue to leave.    

 

* * *

 

It became awkward after that.

More than once Lance would walk into a room and intrude upon some rather... _intimate_ activities between Lotor and Keith.

The two were inseparable! Keith would always be on his Alpha's lap, nuzzling and purring and rubbing against the older half-breed.

And Lance was sick of it.

"I just don't get it," Lance murmured to himself, opening the fridge and peering into like it had personally offended him. "Lotor's not that great." With a frown, the Blue Paladin grabbed a bottle of milk he had assumed was from Kaltenecker, and set it on the counter. He paced the kitchen a couple of times, glaring at the bottle. Lance sighed, picking up the container and looking it over, eyes glassy when he realized it was labeled.

_Kalani_

Why would it be labeled? There was no reason for a normal damn bottle of milk to have someone's name on it, anyone was welcome to have some, not even Lance himself was that petty, unless-

Could it be Keith's milk?

Keith's... _breast_ milk?

Now this was a predicament.

Should he openly drink Keith's milk- that is, if it even was Keith's breast milk- and risk anyone walking in? It was around midnight by now, so there was no doubt in his mind that he'd be left alone, but it was still dangerous-

Lance didn't care.

If this was the closest he could get to  _tasting_ Keith, he would do it.  

Lance opened the cap of the bottle, bringing it up to his nose and  _oh,_ what a heavenly scent that was. It smelled just like Keith: citrus and soy sauce with a hint of... cotton? Like a newborn baby. 

_Duh,_ Lance thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. Keith was pregnant, after all. 

Taking a deep breath, Lance brought the bottle up to his lips, darting his tongue out on the rip and tilting it back just to get a taste- 

And  _oh,_ what a wonderful taste that was. He could live off of Keith's breast milk and die a happy man. Tilting the bottle back more, more,  _more,_ and choked when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

And there stood the love of his life in all his glory. 

Keith had his arms folded over his chest, his tail swishing against the ground and curling around his leg sporadically. Keith looked somewhat angry, despite the red tinging the tips of his fluffy little ears and his freckled cheeks. 

"What are you doing, Lance?" 

"I-I uh, I'm just drinking some m-milk?" Lance responded as confidently as possible. "What're you doing up this late?" Keith batted his eyelashes innocently, taking a couple steps towards Lance with coyness shining in his eyes. The Blue paladin backed up away from the Omega until his back smacked into the front of the fridge. 

"Some milk?" Keith murmured, ears twitching and eyelashes fluttering. "You are aware that that is my cub's milk?  _Kalani's_ milk? His name is on the bottle." The Galra smirked, claws grappling around Lance's own fingers, twisting the container until the label was within Lance's eyesight. 

"Ah, I- I didn't see that," the Cuban chuckled nervously, eyes flitting between Keith's and the bottle. "Sorry about that, I- it really wasn't on purpose, so much-" 

"Does it taste good?" Lance choked on his spit. 

"I- what?" 

"Does it taste good?"

"I- I guess it tastes pretty good-"

"I can sense when you're lying to me, Lance," Keith purred, leaning into the other male's chest. "You've been a terrible liar even in the Garrison."

"I knew you knew who I was!"

"Of course. I just love to rile you up. Always did."  

"You- you're a- you," Lance stuttered, face flushed as Keith placed the Cuban's hands onto his hips. "You're a minx." 

"Perhaps." 

"Won't Lotor get, uh, angry? With me? If I uh, lay my hands on you? I mean, the guy attacked me for even speaking your name." Keith giggled behind his hand resting his hand on Lance's cheek and leading his head to Lotor's bond mark, deep gashes scarred into his bond mark from the Galra's fangs. 

"Mmm, Alpha's with Kalani right now," Keith murmured into Lance's ear, soft purrs bubbling from his throat. "What he doesn't know won't kill him. And you want to drink milk from the source, don't you?" 

Lance gulped. 

"I- Keith, it's only been- we've only'-" 

"Yes or no, baby, that's all I need to know." 

"Y-yeah. Yes. Please." 

"Mmm, that's what Mommy likes to hear. You're gonna be a good boy for Mommy, aren't you, Lance?" Keith's hands roamed lower, to the paladin's crotch, feeling his hard-on through the fabric of his sweatpants.

"Yes, always."

"Good boy." Keith grinned, pulling away from Lance and leaping up onto the counter with more gracefulness than any pregnant person Lance had ever seen. Keith's ears twitched and his cheeks were rosy as he pointed at the Cuban, beckoning him closer. "Then you'll eat Mommy out, won't you?"

Lance panted in anticipation.

And why wouldn't he? 

Keith smiled at the other male, spreading his thighs and effectively making the shirt he was wearing ride up on his thighs, bearing his naked pussy for the world. So Keith had obviously had a plan when he came into the kitchen, walking around with nothing but Lotor's shirt on. 

"You- you really don't have a problem with cheating on Lotor like this?" Lance murmured, though he gathered himself in between Keith's legs regardless of the answer. The Omega hummed, pushing Lance's head closer to his pussy and spreading the lips apart with his other hand, his wrist holding his cocklet out of the way. 

"Eat up, baby." Lance nodded, darting his tongue out to tease the already slick folds. Keith whimpered, grasping harshly at Lance's hair to encourage him further. 

As though Lance needed encouraging in the first place. 

He thrust his tongue inside of the slick cavern, groaning as the taste of Keith's slick flooded his tongue. Even normal pussy didn't taste this good. What was up with this weird Galran anatomy that just screamed fertility and lust? What was up with that? No wonder Lotor bred Keith when he was so young. 

"Ahh, such a good boy for Mommy," Keith moaned, legs quivering. "If you make me come, you can have some milk, okay, baby?" The Omega's tail wrapped around Lance's arm, squeezing softly to demonstrate his contentment. 

"Yes, Mommy," Lance grunted with newfound interest. He alternated between sucking on Keith's clit and digging his tongue in as deep as it would go, earning appreciative whimpers of encouragement from the Omega. 

"I'm- Lance, I'm gonna come, I can't, ah, wait! I'm coming!" Keith gave out a hoarse scream as he came all over Lance's awaiting face, his pussy squirting and clenching down on open air as his cocklet spasmed and ejaculated seedless cum. 

"Was I a good boy?" Lance panted, licking up the juices covering the insides of Keith's thighs. The half-breed grinned, coaxing Lance to come up to his chest and under his shirt, purring as Lance's tongue circled his areola before latching on and sucking  _hard._ The Omega pet Lance's head under the shirt, wrapping his legs around the Cuban's waist. 

"Such a good boy," Keith praised. "Let Mommy fill you up with milk." Lance nodded around his breast, his hand kneading at the tit to encourage flow. The paladin groaned around the tit as the warm liquid flooded his mouth and filled his stomach. Keith was purring, his hand stroking through Lance's hair.

"Uh, why are you up, Keith?" Hunk entered the room behind the two, Keith's back hiding Lance's lanky form.

"My cub was thirsty and I warmed up some milk for him," Keith giggled, glancing at Hunk behind his shoulder. "But the poor thing was still thirsty even after drinking the whole bottle. So I'm feeding him now."

"From, uh, your... chest?"

"Yep. Wanna see?" Hunk choked and looked anywhere but at the Omega. Lance's eyes widened nervously at the thought of Hunk seeing who was really sucking at Keith's chest. He peered up at the Galra anxiously, only getting a content look of mischief on Keith's face. Lance growled under his breath and moved onto the other breast, nibbling at the nipple before sucking _hard._

"Mmn!" Keith whined, his thighs squeezing Lance's sides tighter.

"Ah, Keith, are you okay?" Hunk yelped in fear. What if Keith was hurt? Lotor would surely blame him and then kill him or give him to Zarkon and he would be forced to do weird things for the Galra Empire or be used as an experiment or-

"Mnn, I'm- I'm fine," Keith breathed, head thrown back in ecstasy. Lance had begun to play with the Omega's pussy lips as he fed, teasing Keith to the extreme. "Baby's just... ngh… sucking really hard- ah, and I'm really... tender."

"O-okay, I'll just take my leave then... have a good night, Keith."

"You too." Hunk exited the room somewhat flustered, shutting the door behind him with a soft _click!_

"You are such a naughty boy," Keith purred, face flushed and thighs quivering. "Playing with Mommy when there's someone else in the room. So naughty."

"Ah, sorry," Lance panted, finally releasing Keith's abused nipple. "You just- you taste so good."

"Mmm, thank you, baby. Just for you."

Lance had a hard time going to sleep after that.

 

* * *

 

  

 He had had it. The last straw. 

"Hey, guys, dinner's ready!" Hunk shouted into the hallway. Keith and Lotor were the first to show up, the Alpha taking lead with his Omega trialing behind with a hand planted on his mate's shirt. Lotor took his seat, growling at Keith in their weird Galran communication, ordering him to kneel on the floor. Hunk tried to keep his eyes on the table, setting plates and silverware where they belonged as he watched Keith unbutton the Alpha's pants with a bored expression on his face.

"Ah, guys, um I don't think that kind of behavior is appropriate for-" Lotor's glare was enough to shut his sentence short. The rest of the paladins had entered the room by this point, filing in and taking their seats, Shiro next to Lotor and Lance keeping two in between himself and the Galran Prince.

"So- uh, where is Keith?" Lance asked absent mindedly, picking at his fingernails nonchalantly. "And Kalani?"

"My cub is currently resting," Lotor voiced, petting at Keith's hidden head in between his thighs. "As for Keith, he's currently... keeping me warm."

"Keeping you warm?"

"Of course. Cock warming is a very common practice for high ranking Galra. Ever since I got Keith, he's never had a dinner without me in his mouth first." The paladins gaped at the bold statement, blinking in surprise.

"C-cock warming?"

"Yes. Ever heard of it?" Lotor smirked, petting at Keith's furry ears, small purrs bubbling from his throat as his claws kneaded the Alpha's thighs.

"It's what higher ranks of Galra would practice at meetings and in public events and such," Pidge interrupted, hoping to slightly diffuse the tense situation as much as possible. "The prettier the mate, the more power you possess. Same as skill-wise. The most skilled and fertile Omegas were often sold for the highest price and owned by the highest ranking members and such. Not a great thing to see."

"But quite the contrary," Lotor disagreed, shifting in his seat. "It's quite a docile and blissful way to establish dominance among fellow Galra. My Keith has always been quite coveted for-"

"We're not Galra!" Lance snarled, standing up out of his seat and glaring daggers into Lotor's head. "We are _not_ Galra. Your shitty acts of dominance don't mean anything to us. Your shitty acts of control don't mean anything to us. But abusing a fellow pilot does!"

"He hasn't piloted for years, Lance. And I'm afraid that you have no business butting into our relationship," the Alpha snarled, guiding Keith up off the floor and onto his lap, settling him right onto his cock with a low groan. Keith mewled in pleasure, arms wrapped around Lotor's shoulders with a hazy look in his eyes. "Keith loves me and my knot, and until the day I die, he will pleasure me before he gets dinner. That's how it's always been and how it always will be."

"But you don't get to hit him for rebelling against you!"

"You dare accuse me of such things?" Lotor hissed, holding Keith's head as though to cover his sensitive ears from hearing the words. "I have never been anything but loving towards my mate!"

"Loving? You call hitting him and ordering him around like he's a slave _loving_ him? You kidnapped him when he was sixteen and raped him! Any connection he feels for you now is purely because you deprived him of anyone else's love and affection! It's called Stockholm Syndrome!"

"What kind of rubbish are you speaking of? I know of no _syndrome_ and my Omega doesn't have it!" Lotor gave a particularly harsh thrust up into Keith to accentuate his point. "Keith absolutely _adores_ me."

"Bullshit! He doesn't love you anymore than I love you!"

"You'd better watch your mouth, scum," Lotor snarled, slamming Keith down on top of him. The Omega cried out and clutched onto his mate's hair, tugging at the long strands with his claws. Keith called for his Alpha, only to be silenced with nasty growl.

"And- and this shit that you're doing right now- this- this weird fucking each other in public thing isn't okay! That kind of stuff should only be done in private. If you're so possessive of him, why are you letting other people see his body?"

"I'm doing this because he is my property and me claiming him in front of you may be able to drive that point into your _narrow_ head! I have no competition here! No lowly _human_ is worthy of my bitch!" Keith whimpered as Lotor's pheromones became more hostile and angry. He could hear Lance's foot steps getting closer.

"That's what I'm talking about! Keith isn't some object used for breeding! He isnt' some... some _bitch!_ _"_ Lance charged at the Galran Prince, getting in a good blow to his perfectly chiseled cheek bones. The other Paladins gasped, keeping their distance and keeping their mouths shut. And for good reason. Lotor froze in surprise, taking a deep breath and grasping Keith's face in his palm, nails biting the skin.

"You are going to sit pretty while I show Lance what it means to be an Alpha. And why he'd never be worthy of you. Be a good boy and present for me when I'm done. Nothing makes me more excited than beating down a mediocre attempt of courage." He released the Omega's face, pulling him off his erection and tucking himself in his pants, shoving Keith down onto the floor so he was prostrated with his ass up and cheek smushing against the cold tile. "Sit. Like a good bitch."

Lance was fuming at this point.

"He's not your bitch!" Lance roared, charging Lotor, fire in his eyes. Lotor easily dodged the attack, leaning to the side and grasping the Blue Paladin's arm up and out, throwing him over the table. Lance landed with a harsh grunt, stars blurring his vision as he stood up stubbornly. 

"Give it up, Paladin," Lotor laughed, sneering down at the Cuban. "You're nothing." The Prince turned away towards Keith, already relishing in his victory (if you could call it that) and eager to claim his prize. 

"Never!" Lance screamed, chucking one of the glass plates over at the Galra. It shattered as it made impact on Lotor's skull, dropping the Prince to the floor within seconds. Lance rushed over to him once again, straddling his waist and lifting him up by the collar of his shirt. "You will not treat him that way!" Lance punched Lotor with his right fist as hard as he could, the Prince's eyes blinking a few times before shutting completely. The Paladin continued to beat Lotor across the face, yelling at the unconscious male about his abuse towards the love of his life. He was finally pulled off the lifeless body, the person behind him smacking him across the head to pull him from his daze. Pidge was the only Paladin left in the room other than Lotor, Keith, and himself. 

"Lance! Stop it! He's not getting up anytime soon. Shiro and I will move him to a pod and assess the damage. You take care of Keith." 

"K-Keith? What's wrong with-" Lance's eyes widened at the sight of the Omega, still prostrated and leaking pheromones that even the Cuban boy's nose could pick up on. He gulped. "What's he doing? Why is he sitting like that?" 

"You and Lotor were fighting over him," Pidge explained, helping Lance up off the floor. "When two Alphas fight over an Omega, the understood agreement is that whoever wins gets the Omega. Most Galra will claim their prize immediately following the fight, as a show of dominance towards the Alpha or Alphas they defeated." 

"So- so he's waiting for me to-" 

"Fuck him. Yeah." 

"B-but he's- he and Lotor-" 

"That didn't stop you from eating him out, did it?" Lance choked on his own spit. 

"How did you-" 

"The mice witness a lot of disturbing things. And as much as I don't like infidelity, the Galra have other views on it. So go ahead, 'claim your prize,' Lance. You deserve it." 

She left without another word, returning with Shiro a moment later and dragging Lotor's unconscious body from the room, leaving Lance and Keith alone.

"Alpha~" Keith whined, adjusting his position to arch his back more seductively. "Alpha, please!" Lance hurried to the Omega, helping him off of his knees, as his pregnant belly was no doubt hurting his back from holding it for so long.

"Hey, baby, look at me," Lance crooned, holding Keith's flushed face in his palms. "Calm down. Lotor's-"

"Don't!" Keith sobbed, ears low and tail curled around Lance's forearm. "Don't say his name when you've won the right to take me away from him. Please."

"I can't just take you, you're a human being-"

"No!" Keith screeched, pushing Lance down below him, straddling his legs. "Don't you dare. This is how it's always been. The winner gets the bitch. You won. Now fuck me."

"I can't just do this because of some twisted Galran tradition-"

"You're weak!" Keith snarled, claws digging into the Cuban's throat. "Why did you even fight his claim if you didn't want me? What was the point? I don't need some social justice warrior trying to attack my pride as an Omega. Why did you fight?" Keith choked on a sob, glaring down at Lance. "You're no Alpha of mine." Keith stood somewhat shakily and started towards the door, only to have a warm body press against his back and a hand clasp around his neck. 

"You want an Alpha? Fine, bitch, I'll be an Alpha," Lance growled into Keith ear, hands roaming the Omega's pregnant belly wantonly. "Follow me and don't say a word." Lance led Keith to his room, ordering him to prostrate onto the bed like a good Omega and took him slowly. He thrusted into Keith's pussy with all the care in the world, making sure he hit all the right spots to make him moan. Lance made sure Keith had as many pillows and blankets as he wanted, even confirming that Kalani was taken care of with Uncle Shiro.

In the morning, as Keith slept curled around Lance's body with his head on his chest, the Blue Paladin wished he were an Alpha- someone who could warn off other suitors with just a growl or a threatening scent. That he could protect him from Galra who wanted to hurt him with just the proof that they were a pair; a bonding mark on Keith's neck, and one to match on Lance's. But he wasn't an Alpha. 

And Keith made sure he knew that was okay. He could still protect him. 

Lotor grew distant as the days went on, and although Lance had won, Lotor's mark still remained on Keith's neck, a permanent reminder of who he belonged to. But as Lotor grew close with Allura and ignored Keith, even though he claimed he loved the Omega, the mark began to fade. 

And when Lotor became overwhelmed with power and vanished within the quintessence field, so did his mark on Keith. 

 

  

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
